


Écoute les suisses

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [602]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nail Polish, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Aymen aime Tuta, et Steven est son conseiller.
Relationships: Aymen Barkok & Steven Zuber, Aymen Barkok/Tuta, Stefan Ilsanker/Steven Zuber
Series: FootballShot [602]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Écoute les suisses

Écoute les suisses 

  
Aymen mord sa lèvre quand il voit que Tuta le regarde. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être si gêné de savoir que son coéquipier l'observe, mais il ne peut rien y faire. Il a des sentiments pour Tuta, pour le défenseur brésilien, pour le jeune homme qui passe son temps avec lui à l'entraînement, pour celui qui s'assoit à côté de lui sur le banc pendant les matches où ils sont remplaçants. Aymen sait que c'est une mauvaise idée de penser autant à lui, de le considérer comme un probable petit-ami, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si son cœur est un dictate par rapport à sa conscience professionnelle. Et pourtant. Ce serait plus facile si personne ne savait que son cœur était un traître. Steven n'a pas pris longtemps à comprendre, à force de s'accrocher à lui à l'entraînement, forcément qu'Aymen allait révéler quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

  
''Donc. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?'' Évidemment Steven lui demande quand ils sont dans les vestiaires après une matinée d'entraînement, Aymen n'a même pas besoin de relever la tête de ses lacets pour savoir que le suisse suit du regard un certain autrichien de l'équipe

''Bien sûr que non, s'il l'apprend, il va juste me détester. Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié.''

''Tu n'essayes même pas et tu abandonnes déjà.''

''Ce n'est pas toi qui aime l'un de tes amis.''

''Malheureusement pour toi, je ne couche pas avec Ilse pour rien.''

''Steven...'' Aymen peut sentir un fort rougissement sur ses joues

''Vas lui parler.''

  
__________________________

  
Aymen aurait préféré que l'influence de Steven ne soit pas si forte sur lui, mais il se retrouve effectivement à parler à Tuta.

  
De ses sentiments. De ceux qu'il ne devrait sûrement pas parler. De ceux qui peuvent ruiner sa vie en quelques secondes.

  
Tuta le regarde bizarrement quelques secondes, avant de rire. Aymen a soudainement envie de mourir. Tuta va le détester maintenant, se moquer de lui. Et pourtant, des lèvres se posent sur les siennes, une main prenant la sienne. Aymen relève les yeux de ses pieds pour croiser le regard de Tuta, son amusement est par rapport à sa gêne, pas par rapport à son homosexualité. Il ne peut que repenser rapidement à Steven, et ses quelques remarques sur sa relation avec Ilse. Donc ça fonctionne vraiment...

  
________________________

  
Aymen ne sait pas comment réagir au fait que Tuta lui met du vernis à ongle rose. Ce n'est basiquement plus une surprise pour personne qu'ils sont ensemble, mais quand même... Il ne pensait pas que son petit-ami serait aussi libre que ça, regarde le vernis en train de sécher sur ses ongles, le sourire de Tuta en face de lui. Non, il ne compte pas le retirer pour le moment, pour faire plaisir à Tuta aussi longtemps que possible.

  
Fin


End file.
